


Restraint

by bookjunkiecat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Probing, Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Other, Restraint, Sex, Soft Smut Sunday, Sounding, Tentacles, here be sex y'all, it's all about sex but also love, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Eddie and Venom play in bed. Tentacles are involved.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom - Relationship, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Symbrock - Relationship, human/symbiote, veddie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 567
Collections: Marvel Universe, Soft Smut Sunday





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Soft Smut Sunday theme was 'restraint,' which I mostly suggested so I could write this. It's my first, uh, tentacle porn and monster fucking, so yeah, enjoy!

Tentacles, soft and cool as silk, wound around Eddie’s body. He’d long lost track of all the places he and Venom were touching. Sleek, gliding tendrils of sensation traced his body. Sighing, Eddie stretched, flexing a little against the web of loving touch. 

_ Good, Eddie?  _

_ Mmm...good, V. So good. Gawd…  _ Eddie stretched, a hum--almost song-like--emanating from his chest. His toes curled.

He and Venom didn’t need to speak. With their psychic connection they could communicate wordlessly...which meant that he could save his breath for sighing and moaning. Both of which he was doing a lot of. They’d been playing for hours, and Eddie was so soaked in lustful sensation that he could only lie on the bed in the soft patch of sunshine coming through the tall, narrow window, and revel in it.

A small tentacle, slim as a pencil, but infinitely more flexible, appeared, curling around his left nipple. Eddie moaned appreciatively as the symbiote stimulated his right nipple from the inside of his body, bringing the pleasure to a brief, sharp peak, before he eased off. Venom adjusted Eddie’s body a trifle, spreading his legs further apart. Eddie’s breath caught in anticipation; he’d been aching to be touched between his thighs for hours, but Venom was tormenting him. He would come  _ so _ close, but then retreat, leaving Eddie whimpering with need. “V…” he groaned chidingly. 

_ Patience, _ Venom warned, sounding amused.  _ I’m having fun playing, Eddie. There’s plenty of time before I let you come.  _

Oh god.  _ Oh god. _

Two more tendrils appeared, wrapping his thighs like garter belts. Eddie thought about wearing filmy stockings and silk panties. Eddie thought about V lifting a skirt out of the way. Eddie thought about all the ways they could play and thought he might pass out from anticipation, love, and the longing lust that ripped through him. As his thighs tensed under the restraint, Eddie shifted his hips, seeking friction against his aching dick. God, if V would just touch him. Even a glancing brush. 

Although a tendril wrapped around his dick would be even better.

_ That’ll come. As will you. _

_ Christ, V. _

One of the tentacles slid up his torso, painfully slowly, tracing delicate patterns over his stomach and chest, up, up over his clavicle, finally coming to press with elegant precision at his throat. Like a bondage collar, V wound the thick appendage around Eddie’s throat, the pressure perfect; he swallowed to feel the resistance, and another shudder wracked him. The tentacle tightened imperceptibly and blood surged into his dick. He ached, throbbed,  _ yearned.  _

Muscles trembling, Eddie arched again, his fiercely throbbing erection cutting heavily through the air, seeking and not finding contact. He groaned again, a sound which resonated in his chest, hungry and needy, “V...please…”

The symbiote hummed chidingly, as much vibration as actual sound. It moved through Eddie at every point of their connection, including mentally. Mouth hanging open, he panted for breath, a soft sob. His dick was leaking, a pearl of pre-cum glistening in the sunlight. Eddie watched it, transfixed, seeing the shiver and tremble of the droplet with the micro-movements of his body. Mind drifting, he waited for it to move, to slide and roll down his erection. Inner thighs tensing in anticipation, he almost didn’t notice as a new tentacle--or maybe one of the ones which had already been teasing him--slid softly up his inner thigh. As it tickled his taut balls, Eddie’s focus abruptly cracked and he let out a low whine of need. 

The tentacle thickened, growing, and cradled his balls, dandling them softly, flexing and tightening just a fraction. Even though Eddie knew he was perfectly safe, there was an edge of primal fear that heightened his arousal. His eyes slammed shut as another tendril, slim and flexible, toyed at his entrance. “Please…”

As the first tentacle grazed lightly over the underside of his dick, tracing the sensitive vein that ran up to the crown, the second slid inside him. Eddie gave a soft, open-mouthed sob of need, a tremor shaking him. Pushing his hips downward, he wordlessly begged for more. Venom gave it to him, tentacle pushing inexorably inside him. “YesyesyesVpleaseyes,” Eddie babbled, overcome. He was sweating now, a thin glaze of perspiration over his entire body.

_ Open for me, Eddie,  _ Venom coaxed, the tentacle moving sinuously to wrap up around Eddie’s straining length. As he stroked and caressed Eddie, Venom gently moved inside him, coaxing Eddie’s body to soften and welcome the invasion. The tentacle around Eddie’s throat grew more snug, smaller tentacles teased and toyed with Eddie’s nipples. Mouth falling open, Eddie arched on the bed, moaning brokenly. He needed--needed--something--more oh godohgod…

Reading him effortlessly, Venom brushed his lips with his own, his stare intense. Eddie groaned, kissing him sloppily, unable to reach for him or push himself up, since his limbs were spread and pinned to the bed. He arched his shoulders and neck, straining to get closer despite the futility. There was a tentacle moving, slippery and insistent, inside him, teasingly brushing his prostate, as the other stroked his dick. 

Eddie had lost track of how many tentacles Venom had formed, all of the places they were touching. He didn’t know how long they’d been here in bed, minutes or hours, days even. Time meant nothing, all that mattered was the net of sensation Venom had trapped him in, the thrilling crescendo they were building toward. 

As the tentacle in his ass grew thicker, Eddie moaned, voice cracking; Venom snaked a tentacle across his jaw, brushed his lips, and when Eddie gasped and opened his mouth eagerly, Venom offered him the comforting length to suck on. Whimpering around the thickness in his mouth, Eddie struggled, so close, so maddeningly close to coming.

The tentacle wrapped around his dick moved, encircling his entire length, and growing longer, the thin end probing delicately at the narrow opening of his head. Breath catching in his chest in a combination of fear and insane need, Eddie groaned loudly in encouragement, and Venom slipped inside him. His eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering madly at the sensation. He was impossibly hard, leaking, his ass clenching helplessly around the muscled tentacle moving inexorably inside him.

Eddie was filled, surrounded, held up and held down in equal measure. Suspended on the precipice, helpless tears leaked from his eyes. Sucking needily on the tentacle in his mouth, Eddie wriggled, trying to fuck himself on Venom’s maddening length, to push forward against the thrilling toying that slipped down into his urethra.

Venom sank a little into him, a cool-warm, comforting presence in his chest that brought peace to Eddie’s heart even as his body yearned for physical release. Sweat broke out fresh all over his body, skin dimpling with goosebumps, and Eddie’s head moved restlessly on the pillow. He was so hard it hurt, and as much as he wanted--needed--to come, Eddie didn’t want this to end. This insane closeness, the feeling of being one, and yet also two, separate beings. He’d never known anything like it before Venom and he wasn’t sure he could feel desire, or love, any other way now.

_ I love you, _ he thought, fierce and possessive. _ V, I love you… _

_ Eddie my love,  _ Venom purred, the tentacle stroking his dick speeding up,  _ I want you to come for me. _

That was all it took. As the sinuous lengths inside him flicked and pressed insistently at his prostate, filled his ureter, Eddie came apart, a wail ripping out of his throat. Body jerking helplessly, he cried out, voice hoarse, cum spurting and striping his body. Vision flickering around the edges, Eddie sobbed, shaking and overwhelmed. The symbiote hummed comfortingly, caresses growing softer and more soothing. The tentacle inside him diminished and then slipped softly free, the other unwound from his dick. Eddie made a protesting noise and Venom hushed him; the other tentacles were still wound around him, less restraints and more a full-body hug.

Snuggling into the feeling, Eddie gave a little tug of one wrist and Venom obligingly let his hands free. Wrapping his arms around Venom, Eddie hugged him close, eyes squeezed shut, tearing slightly. Burying his face in Venom’s body, he tried to calm his racing heart. His thoughts were consumed with love, a feeling of such well-being and peace radiating from him that Eddie almost thought he would open his eyes and see the entire apartment suffused with a pink glow. 

Venom sank into Eddie, melding with him, until he remained formed enough just for Eddie to hold. Physically and mentally he melded with Eddie, a comforting presence that Eddie had grown to depend on the way an addict depended on a high. His lips twitched into a sideways smile. Thoughts unformed, he drifted, hoping Venom felt his love.

_ I do, Eddie, I always do... _


End file.
